Face Down
by randomninja2398
Summary: Plates were smashed, blood on the carpet and Misty lay limp as Rudy walked out the door. It had happened again to her, the first time I've seen it happen but no doubt he has been abusing her before.I know I can treat her better than that.SONGFIC RJA


**Heyy it's me again. I seem ti really like songfics. Well here's my new one with pokeshipping and some minor pairings. It's longer and has more plot than my other ones but i hope you enjoy. These guys are my favourite band. I even like new members from Am I the Enemy. Let's face it their new guitarist Josh Burke is HOT! Seriously though listen to these guys they're amazing! Well without further ado here we go!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>*Ash POV whole time, when parts are bold and underlined it means new time frame. The authors notes at top and bottom don't count though*<strong>

"I'm so tired." I muttered to myself as I walked into my class room. I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum and I'm with in a band called Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I'm singer/rhythmic guitarist, Drew is the lead Guitarist/Back up vocalist, Paul the Bassist and Gary on Drums. We entered a competition called NBB or Next Big Bands, now we're in the finals but in order to win we have to write our own song. None of us can think of anything meaningful that would win but right now that's the last thing on my mind.

"Hey Ash!" A girl with bright orange hair put her hand up for a high five to which I weakly returned.

"Hey Mist- Wait are those cuts?"

Now I'm awake! Misty Misty Misty! That's ALL that's been in my mind for the last few weeks, a major distraction for school and the competition. At first because I've been jealous of her boyfriend, Rudy but now it's because I'm worried. Lately she's been acting strange. At times she can be indifferent, other times she can be too happy and then there are times which would make you wish you were in a battle field instead of her wrath. Even worse, I've been noticing scratches and bruises all over her.

"Misty I'm getting worried, what's with all the scars and bruises?"

She tried to cover the scars wounds with her shirt but gave up.

"Stop worrying I just fell on my tiles."

"The only way your tiles can do that, is if they suddenly grew hands and can fight back."

I looked at her face. Her eyes are truly beautiful. I remember there were always so clear string and with resolve. Her eyes yelled out I'm strong enough to go on my own. Honestly I do like her but she's with Rudy, if she's happy I'm happy. I mean she's beautiful, independent and strong. She doesn't even need to put that make up on…..wait WHAT?

"Since when did you wear make-up? I've known you since 1st grade and you've never worn make up EVER!"

She hesitated a bit but then got all defensive. She stood up grabbed her things and glared at me.

"So you think I'm too much of a boy to wear make-up?"

"I never said that." She just walked off and sat with someone else, surprisingly avoiding Rudy….something's fishy. Or maybe that's just the smell of my dogs food, Pikachu. (XD)

I'm going to do some investigating soon…after food…and sleep, I mean who listens in maths anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

I was heading to my locker to grab my bag for swimming practice while talking to Gary.

"Ashy-boy have you thought of anything for our new song, we need one in 2 days."

"I know, just give me time." Misty runs past us and I call out her name.

"Hey, are you going to practice Mist?"

"Um I can't I have….to give my car to the service station. Yeah, some idiot backed into it."

"Misty you don't own a car….you failed the driving exam."

"Well…whatever I do isn't your business." She stormed off. "Man misty is more pissed then Leaf on her period."

"Aw mate, don't remind me. Last time I pissed off Leaf when she was on her rags she threw a brick at my head!" After reminiscing about a…painful memory I got an idea.

"Light bulb." I muttered to myself

"…What?" Gary stared at me like I was insane.

"Umm, never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 at night<strong>

"Remind me why I came with you?" Paul muttered as we crawled behind the bushes of Misty's house.

"To figure out what's wrong with Misty, I think Rudy's been doing something…something bad."

"…I hate you."

We kept crawling till we got into the front yard and tried to see through the window without getting caught. Then

BANG! CRASH! SCREAM!

"Holy shitaki mushrooms!"

"You know normal people like me say shit."

I couldn't be bothered reprimanding Paul, the sight in front of me was mind numbing. Rudy threw a plate at Misty and punched her in the face. He threw another punch and she blocked it but that led to a kick to the gut. She fell to the ground I jumped up to go and storm through the door only for Paul to pull me down.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL? Misty's being slaughtered in there I have to do something."

"If you go in now it's only going to make it worse. Wait till he leaves than go inside."

I reluctantly sat down, knowing fully well that if Paul's being serious you be serious too.

"Do you hurt now? You filthy women!" Rudy yelled at her kicking her in the arm.

"No." I heard Misty say weekly as she attempted to get back up only for her to be kicked again and her to relish another scream of pain.

"How about now?" His cynical voice made me want to tear every limb of his to shreds. Rudy burst out the door and closed it behind him as if nothing happened. Paul checked if he was out of site and nodded at me to go in her house.

Misty was crumbled in the floor like the many sheets of paper in my room; thrown away and used. It's obvious she tried to fight since he walked out bruised and holding his nose but by far she was worse off. Blood stained the floor and her limp body as well as bruises and cuts. Plates were smashed in many places as well as other house hold appliances destroyed in the fight. It was horrifying and terrible to think people like this exist. People who abuse the ones they're suppose to love. Family or Partners, it is a horrible sight to see. Misty was no exception.

"Misty are you okay?" I picked her up gently and placed her on her couch, Paul came back with a bucket of water, cloths, antiseptic, band aids and other medical attention tools.

"Don't worry you guys I fix the wounds, I've been doing it for a while now." She replied weakly as she attempted to get up but even that she struggled with.

"Why are you staying with Rudy? He is cynical, evil, conniving jerk that obviously doesn't see how good you are?" I burst out, her eyes widened and both our cheeks were dusted with pink. Then her eyes softened and she hugged me, causing Paul to smirk but also internally gag and my cheeks to flare as hot as hell.

"Thanks Ash but I can't do much about it. If I leave him he says he has connections that are willing to get revenge on the ones I love. He could be bluffing but I'm not willing to take the risk."

"So is that why all the weird behaviour?" I asked and Misty bluntly answered yes. We helped her clean her injuries and fix her house. As me a Paul walked out the door I asked if she could still come to the finals. She said yes but she had to bring Rudy, much to my displeasure. Though if that's the price to have Misty there, then I don't care.

* * *

><p><strong>3:00 in the morning<strong>

I can't get the thought of Misty at the mercy of Domestic Violence. I knew i could treat her better if we were together but she can''t. She is willing to get herself hurt in order to keep us safe. By what she has told us, she's been protecting us for a while. Somehow we had to help her.

Since I couldn't sleep I grabbed my guitar and being the productive person I am I attempting to write a song at 3:00 in the morning. I tried to write about world peace. No. I tried to write about confidence. No. Bullying. No. Damn I even tried achy breaky heart!

Then I thought of Misty and Rudy and something clicked. I played a simple but effective chord progression that seemed to be what I needed. I had just finished writing the music for all the instruments besides Drums and Bass which really meant only guitars. (FAIL!)

Though I needed lyrics. Misty. Rudy. Hurt. Make up. Violence. Face Down. Those words all circulating my head. My hand dashed furiously against the paper creating a storm of words simple, easy but powerful all the same. As I set the book down I was done and proud of my creation. At the same time, this could help Misty and other people who are faced with this problem

_**FACE DOWN** by **THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS**_, the title of my creation.

I looked at the clock and it was seven in the morning. Meh who needs sleep anyway?

I showed the guys the song after school and they (surprisingly) immediately liked it. We worked hard for hours because tomorrow was the big day and we had to nail this! This would not only win us the recording contract but also wake up Rudy and Misty and bring them back down to earth,

* * *

><p><strong>Competition time (italics: lyrics, bold: thought)<strong>

"Well you guys had just heard Good Bye lullaby with their song 'Smile'. The judges gave it positive reviews but all said it lacked a certain something. Next up is The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus with their song 'Face Down'."

That was our cue to get on stage and we walked on, with nerves and adrenaline pumping through our veins.

"Good evening boys so what is your song called?" The judge in the middle, Cynthia, asked.

"Face Down." I answered plain and simple.

"So what is it about?" Wallus the judge on the left asked.

"Just listen and you will understand." Drew answered this time. I turned to Gary and he nodded. He clicked his sticks times to count us in then off we were.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy<em>_  
><em>_one look puts the rhythm in my hand.__  
><em>_Still I'll never understand why you hang around__  
><em>_I see what's going down._

**I looked at Misty with pleading eyes as Rudy attempted to cuddle up next to her. I know I can treat her better and I wish I was allowed to.**

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror__  
><em>_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again__  
><em>_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

**This reminded me of the time you came to school with make-up to cover wounds. I remember when I found you crying at school today holding your arm in pain. The memento from your boyfriend.**

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?__  
><em>_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
><em>_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
><em>_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.__  
><em>

**My eye's narrowed at Rudy; this chorus is to all the horrible people who abuse their partners. He should feel honoured; he's the king and inspirer of all scumbags.**_  
><em>

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect__  
><em>_every action in this world will bear a consequence__  
><em>_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown__  
><em>_I see what's going down._

**I looked at both of them. Karma will come around and get Rudy but that won't happen until Misty stops wading around and dives into the deep end.**

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,__  
><em>_say you're right again__  
><em>_Heed my lecture._

"**DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR****!" Rudy yelled at her pushing her down again.**

"**YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" She yelled back only to be shoved again. He kicked her arm and he laughed at her saying something about how he's always right.**

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?__  
><em>_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
><em>_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
><em>_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

**The scumbag finally caught on that the song was targeted at him and he glared at me pulling Misty closer at the same time hurting her arm again.**

_Face down in the dirt, she said,__  
><em>_"This doesn't hurt", she said,__  
><em>_"I finally had enough."__  
><em>_[x2]_

**I remember that night she tried to stay strong. The night I first saw them fight. Then the next day she came to my house and we talked about how she could get rid of him. She had finally had enough.**

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough__  
><em>_It's coming round again._

**As he leaned in to kiss her she pulled away and slapping him across the face. Which made all of us slightly amused, some more than others.**

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?__  
><em>_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
><em>_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
><em>_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.__  
><em>_[x2]_

_Face down in the dirt, she said,__  
><em>_"This doesn't hurt", she said,__  
><em>_"I finally had enough._

**I closed my eyes in this final part making sure my message is clear and strong. Domestic violence is something no one should deal with it and neither will Misty.**

We were met with a standing ovation; everyone cheering (except Rudy) and clapping. The judges were dumbstruck too.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Here we are live with The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Congratulations you guys for finishing your first headlining tour. Now tell me, what was your inspiration for Face Down?"

The reporter asked. It had been 5 months since we won. We went on one of the largest music festival tours 2 months ago and just got back.

"Well back during NBB, I had a friend…well crush….well now girlfriend. She had a boyfriend, though I won't mention names, was to be honest a complete scumbag. He physically and verbally abused her to the point that she almost had to be hospitalised. That inspired me and the band to write about domestic violence and real life experiences. That's what _Don't you Fake it_ is about."

"Thanks for the insight. That is a beautiful story. Though there have been rumors that you're all taken, who are the lucky ladies?"

"Well I'm happily taken by Leaf." Gary winked at the camera (-.-') hoping Leaf was watching.

"May is my girlfriend." As he held out a rose he intended to send to her.

"Dawn." Paul said plainly although he was smiling which is pretty much all you get.

"Misty is my girl and I couldn't want anything or anyone else."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed please R&amp;R <strong>

**The moral is that Domestic Violence is horrible and shouldn't happen. My friends been in this position and its horrible. If you can get people to sign the pledge on the 25th of November world wide white ribbon day. The day about Domestic violence. This isn't only just in relationships but in families too. So please keep the people you love safe and to your heart. 3**


End file.
